List of monarchs of the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies
The following is a list of monarchs of the Two Sicilies. Edict of Bayonne |- | Joachim I the Dandy King 1808–1815 Neapolitan lira of 1813 || || 25 March 1767 La Bastide-Fortunière son of Pierre Murat-Jordy and Jeanne Loubières||Caroline Bonaparte 1 August 1794 3 children|| 13 October 1815 Pizzo aged 48 |- |} Joachim Murat was the first king to rule a kingdom which was called "Two Sicilies" by the Edict of Bayonne, in 1808, though he controlled the mainland, he never physically controlled the island of Sicily, to which his Bourbon rival had fled from Naples.Colletta P., History of the Kingdom of Naples: 1734-1825, p.71Proclaims with Murat's title. After the Congress of Vienna, the title king of Two Sicilies was adopted by Ferdinand IV of Naples, in 1816.Romeo R., Moments and problems of the Restoration in the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies (1815–1820), in Southern Italy and Sicily during the Risorgimento, Naples 1963, pp 85-96. Under Ferdinand the Kingdom of Naples and the Kingdom of Sicily were unified, he had previously been king of both Naples and Sicily. Kings of the Two Sicilies (1816–1861) |- | Ferdinand I 1816–1825 || || 12 January 1751 Naples son of Charles VII and Maria Amalia of Saxony||Marie Caroline of Austria 12 May 1768 17 children Lucia Migliaccio of Floridia 27 November 1814 No children||4 January 1825 Naples aged 73 |- | Francis I 1825–1830|| || 14 August 1777 Naples son of Ferdinand I and Maria Carolina of Austria||Maria Isabella of Spain 6 July 1802 12 children||8 November 1830 Naples aged 53 |- | Ferdinand II 1830–1859 || || 12 January 1810 Palermo son of Francis I and Maria Isabella of Spain||Maria Christina of Savoy 21 November 1832 1 child Maria Theresa of Austria 9 January 1837 12 children||22 May 1859 Caserta aged 49 |- | Francis II 1859–1861|| || 16 January 1836 Naples son of Ferdinand II and Maria Christina of Savoy||Maria Sophie of Bavaria 8 January 1859 1 child||27 December 1894 Arco aged 58 |- |} :In 1861 Two Sicilies became part of the newly founded Kingdom of Italy. Heads of the House of the Two Sicilies (1861–1960) |- | 'Francis II' 1861–1894|| || 16 January 1836 Naples son of Ferdinand II and Maria Christina of Savoy||Maria Sophie of Bavaria 8 January 1859 1 child||27 December 1894 Arco aged 58 |- | 'Prince Alfonso, Count of Caserta' ''("Alfonso I") 1894–1934|| || 28 March 1841 Caserta son of Ferdinand II of the Two Sicilies and Maria Theresa of Austria||Princess Maria Antonietta of Bourbon-Two Sicilies 8 June 1868 12 children||26 May 1934 Cannes aged 93 |- | Prince Ferdinand Pius, Duke of Calabria ("Ferdinand III") 1934–1960 || || 25 July 1869 Rome son of Prince Alfonso, Count of Caserta and Princess Antonietta of Bourbon-Two Sicilies||Princess Maria Ludwiga Theresia of Bavaria 31 May 1897 6 children||7 January 1960 Lindau aged 90 |- |} :In 1960 headship of the House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies became disputed by two different Bourbon lines. Heads of the Royal House of the Two Sicilies (1960–present) Neapolitan line claim (1960–present) |- | Prince Ranieri, Duke of Castro ("Ranieri I") 1960–1966 || || 3 December 1883 Cannes son of Prince Alfonso, Count of Caserta and Princess Antonietta of Bourbon-Two Sicilies||Countess Maria Carolina Zamoyska 12 September 1923 2 children||13 January 1973 La Combe aged 89 |- | Prince Ferdinand, Duke of Castro ("Ferdinand IV") 1966–2008 || ||28 May 1926 Podzamcze son of Prince Ranieri, Duke of Castro and Countess Maria Carolina Zamoyska||Chantal de Chevron-Villette 23 July 1949 3 children||20 March 2008 France Aged 81 |- | Prince Carlo, Duke of Castro ("Charles I") 2008–present || ||24 February 1963 Saint-Raphaël son of Prince Ferdinand, Duke of Castro and Chantal de Chevron-Villette||Camilla Crociani 31 October 1998 2 children||Current claimant |- |} Spanish line claim (1960–present) |- | Infante Alfonso ("Alfonso II") 1960–1964 || || 30 November 1901 Madrid son of Prince Carlos of Bourbon-Two Sicilies and Mercedes, Princess of Asturias||Princess Alice of Bourbon-Parma 1936 3 children||3 February 1964 aged 63 |- | Infante Carlos ("Charles I") 1964–present || ||16 January 1938 Lausanne son of Infante Alfonso and Princess Alice of Bourbon-Parma||Princess Anne d'Orléans 1965 5 children||Current claimant |- |} References See also *Line of succession to the throne of the Two Sicilies *List of Counts of Apulia and Calabria *Prince of Bourbon-Two Sicilies *Princess of Bourbon-Two Sicilies *Princess of Bourbon-Two Sicilies by marriage *Descendants of Charles III of Spain Category:House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies Category:Kingdom of the Two Sicilies et:Mõlema Sitsiilia kuningriik#Monarhia